Judgment of Hell
1. About the Judgment of Hell The Judgment of Hell, commonly called the VoH (I have hardly ever seen people use the term JoH to describe it, but I guess you can), is a mid-level dungeon located in Jinan for White Clans, and in Datong for Black Clans. 2. The Passes Valley of Hell passes work in the same way as the Death Valley passes do, there are three colors; Purple, Green, and Red. You need 3 passes to enter the VoH, any combination will work; they do not have to be of the same color. There are four difficulties in the VoH, I prefer to call them Easy, Medium, Hard, and High Rewards, in ascending order. The difficult is random, but using more Purple passes will lean the difficulty in the Easy direction, and using more Red passes will generally give a higher difficulty. However, even if you use three Purple passes, there is a slight chance of getting a Medium difficulty; you are not guaranteed Easy. If you use 3 Green passes, you will get Medium difficulty most of the time, but sometimes you will get the Easy difficulty. I have never gotten the Hard difficulty using Green passes, but it may be possible. High Rewards is a rare occurence, it only has a chance of happening when a party uses 3 Red passes. Passes can be obtained from all types of Blind Demon Scouts; they drop both Purple and Green passes. Blind Demon Troopers drop Red passes. One can still obtain passes from them, even if they are dark blue. Even FC players can obtain passes from them. 3. Difficulties There are many different ways to determine what Difficulty level you have in the VoH. Here are some benchmarks that you should look for. Easy: Few Monsters in the First room and the Second room, and you will have 7 minutes and 50 Seconds to kill the second form of the boss. Medium: There are Four-Armed Demons in the First room, and you only have 5 minutes and 50 seconds to kill the second form of the boss. Hard: There are more monsters in the rooms, and you will only have 3 minutes and 50 seconds to kill the second form of the boss. High Rewards: Same as hard, except that there will be multiple Bosses in the second room. I have never tried this difficulty, but it should be the same as the CoF one. 4. Timing A lot of people could potentially complete the VoH, but a critical factor to the success of a trip is whether they can do so on time. The timing of the VoH is similar to that of the CoF, and goes as follows: When you enter, regardless of the difficulty, you will have a 20 minute timer. This timer represents the time you have to complete everything up to the defeat of the first form of the Boss. After you defeat the first form, the timer will change to another one, that is larger, and is superimposed near the upper left of the screen. The time on this timer represents the amount of time that your party will have to defeat the second form of the boss, break the doors, take treasure from the chests, and exit the VoH. It varies between difficulties: Easy difficulty will have 7:50 minutes, Medium will have 5:50, and Hard and High Rewards will have 3:50. The second timer is independent of the first one. 5. Layout The basic floor plan of the VoH is exactly the same as that of the CoF, except that everything past the first room has a green tint to it. Here is the minimap of the layout of the VoH: I have no idea why it says "Datong" at the top, I entered the VoH from Jinan. 6. The Entrance Room The room in which you enter, which I usually refer to as the Atrium, is exactly the same as that of the CoF. The poison should be around the same strength as that of the CoF, and there will be 8 smaller rooms that branch out from the main Atrium. There will be 4 Stone Pillars that one will have to destroy in order to remove the poison and advance to the first monster room, and these are placed randomly in the 8 rooms. The position of the 4 Stone Pillars will be different each time a party goes into the CoF. Note the greenish haze in the VoH. It is representative of the poison affecting you. Strategy Tip: If you are doing it with a small party, have one person start from the one to the right of the gate, and go clockwise, and have another person go from the room left of the gate, and sweep counter clockwise. Strategy Tip: Walking around in Peace mode will weaken or negate the effects of the poison. Strategy Tip: One of the Stone Pillars will have significantly less HP than the 3 other ones. After destroying the Stone Pillars, the main gate will open, and the poison will cease effect. The dungeon?s greenish haze will also disappear. 7. The First Monster Room After the gate opens, you will go through a long passageway, which leads into another room, with monsters. The monsters include: Stone-Skinned Demon of King of Hell Green Toad Demon of King of Hell and Red Only Four-Armed Demon of King of Hell These monsters should be white to a player at around middle SM. This room is straightforward; just kill all of the monsters, and after only one or two are left, the gate at the far end of this room will open up, allowing access to the second monster and boss room. Strategy Tip: It is recommended to kill all of the monsters, even the one or two that are remaining when the gate opens up, so that you can return to this room for meditation later. 8. Second Monster Room This room is just past the gate. The monsters here are harder, along with 3 or 4 mini-bosses. The mini-bosses are harder than normal monsters, and they are the Blind Spade Demon of King of Hell, the Blind Staff Demon of King of Hell, and then Blind Cudgel Demon of King of Hell. There will be powerful Red Toad Demon of King of Hell as normal monsters in this room. On a Medium of Hard difficulty, there will also be a Blind Sword Demon of Valley of Hell. You will see the first form of the boss on the podium in the middle of the room. 9. The First Form of the Boss After your party has defeated all of the mini-bosses, the first form of the main boss of the VoH will appear with around 10 bodyguards. Strategy Tip: Leave one of the mini-bosses alive, and run to the first room to meditate before killing it and activating the boss. The bodyguards will be called Crippled Demon of King of Hell, and they were yellow to me at Sun and Moon 6. It is recommended to kill them first, as it won?t take that long, and you don?t want them to be hitting you for the rest of the trip. I personally find that it is much better to kill them first, instead of attacking the boss first. The Boss in the Eastern VoH (white clans) will be called Mei Shan Hei, The Iron Claw. The Western VoH boss (black clans) will be called Shao Yu-Lang, The White Haired Witch. From what I have seen, (I have had characters on both sides), the bosses seem to have the same capabilities, and are of roughly the same difficulty. This form of the boss will be white to a player at the Golden Blossoms 4 level. His attacks include confusion, which makes all of your mouse movements move the camera view in the opposite way of what it?s supposed to be, paralysis, which prevents you from attacking, using skills, or moving for several seconds. Your camera view is also fixed when you are paralyzed. He also has a bleeding attack. After you take his HP down to zero, he will respawn as the second form, and the second timer will start. Strategy Tip: You can run to the first room when the boss is at low health to meditate before killing him and revealing the second form. 10. The Second Form of the Boss When your party defeats the first form of the boss, it will respawn again, and take a slightly different appearance. The second form of the boss has the same name, but will be noticeably harder. He will be white to a GB 9 player. This form of the boss will not have the ever annoying paralyze, or the pretty much useless confusion, but has some status effects that are really powerful. He reduces all of the player?s Damage and Chi Kung Damage by 15%, has an everlasting slow spell on you, and also has bleeding. He also uses a really strong Area of Effect attack that affects and damages all of the players anywhere around it. Pretty cool looking, huh? Just keep on attacking him until he is dead. He will then drop some items, usually a green 3 pocket clothing, and 3 Throne Room Passes, along with a couple thousand gold if you?re in the Medium or higher difficulty (He has never dropped gold for me on Easy difficulty). The clothing can be slotted, and comes in many different varieties. About the Throne Room Passes...they let you into the three treasure rooms without having to break the doors. But once you go inside one of them, you cannot get back out unless a friend breaks the door for you from the other side, so be careful if you?re planning on taking items from more than one room. 11. Treasure Rooms After you kill the boss, you can get items by opening chests in three treasure rooms. They are the three small rooms branching out of the main boss room from the top in the layout. There will be many chests in the rooms, with the type and number affected by the difficulty of the dungeon. The chests are in order of the value of their contents; Metal, Silver, Gold, and Jade. Easy: There will be Silver and Metal chests in about a 50-50 ratio. Medium: It is the same as Easy, but with 2 Gold chests in the middle of the room. Hard: There are more gold chests and in Medium High Rewards: There will be 2 Jade chests surrounded by many gold chests. The chests will have the same rewards as those of the CoF chests, making the VoH a bad way of getting money and items. The chests are located in different places in the room, however. The rooms will take roughly 1 minute to clear out, maybe a little more for Medium/Hard difficulty rooms, not counting breaking the walls and escaping. Strategy Tip: I don?t know if this works for every clan or not, but if you go into Peace Mode before opening the chests, you will open them much faster, with one movement. This definitely works for Wu-Tang players, though. Strategy Duo Tip: One player in a two person team could go into the room on the right, and the other player goes to the left room. After they finish their rooms, they can share the middle room There is a wall at the far end of the room, your party will have to break it down to escape from the VoH successfully, with the epithets. Strategy Tip: It is advisable to break down the walls before opening the chests, in case you run out of time. If you exit, you will reappear in Jinan, in Tiantan Village for white clans. 12. Other - If you log out while in the VoH, you will reappear in Tiantan village for white clans, I?m not sure about the black clans. Epithets: Conqueror of Valley of Hell: +200 Block Rate +5% Damage during a Critical Hit, Critical Dodge +200/10000 Killer of Mei San He/Shao Yu-Lang: +70 Defense/CK Defense, +3% Attack Rating, Critical Rate increased by 400/10000 Yes, I realize that the name of Mei Shan Hei is spelled differently in the epithet than over the boss?s head itself. I don?t know what block rate is, though. I would say that a player should be at Sun and Moon level before an attempt to get her the epithet. Even so, the player in question should take a damage pill, and the tanker/finisher should follow some simple tricks for a better success rate, including having 2 or more finishers, and the tanker taking the boss down to 0.5% health before logging out. 13. Difficulty I?ve had many questions regarding the "difficulty" of the VoH dungeon, from people wondering if they could beat it at this level, etc. As you can probably see from my screenshots, I did the VoH with one other friend; I was GB 8, and he was GB 9. It will be difficult to complete the Medium difficulty at that level; we failed once, but Easy is doable. Stats/items, and weapons are important, too, so here are ours: Like I said, the final boss is GB 9, so it wouldn?t be wise to attempt this before GB 7, since orange bosses are hard to defeat. I?ve found that the VoH boss is much easier to defeat than the similarly leveled Shen Mo. Note: The first form of the boss has a longer lasting paralyze than the CoF boss, and can use it on you many times in a row. This makes the VoH harder to solo than the CoF at the boss?s level.